


Простые хорошие вещи

by passionario



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во снах Мерлин прожил столько жизней, что чувствует себя дряхлым стариком. Он прожил столько жизней с Артуром рядом, что успел и возненавидеть его, и полюбить, и побыть ему лучшим другом, заменить отца и наставника, заменить всех в его жизни.<br/>Он просыпается с его именем и долго пытается собрать себя из всех тех Мерлинов, какими успел стать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простые хорошие вещи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на отп-фест-2011 для команды Мерлина.  
> Чудесный арт сделал чудесной **DrakonL.  
> **[1](http://s45.radikal.ru/i110/1106/58/6b82a548b168.png) & [2](http://s003.radikal.ru/i201/1105/95/9158442956ca.png)

 

 

_Въедливый стук капель действует угнетающе, превращая сон из заурядного в очередной кошмар._  
 _Красивая рыжая женщина – про таких еще говорят «как песочные часы фигура» – протягивает к нему руки, говорит что-то, но Мерлин ее не слышит._  
 _Он где-то под водой, а снаружи идет дождь, капли стучат по воде, и этот звук гулом отдается в ушах. Он силится вырваться из темного плена, но силы утекают из него, растворяясь вокруг._  
 _Женщина распахивает объятия и повторяет что-то, но он просыпается._

\- Мерлин! – сварливо выговаривает Гаюс, но за недовольным тоном прячется беспокойство. – Что тебе снилось, ты перебудил половину замка, наверное, - это звучит как утверждение, но они оба знают, что в первую очередь Гаюс спрашивает.  
\- Я не помню, - задумчиво говорит Мерлин. Он не уверен, поэтому не хочет тревожить старого друга просто так.  
Он помнит, что было мокро, а потом появилось яркое рыжее пятно… И было очень холодно. И темно. Наверное, ему было страшно, раз он кричал? Мерлин уже не помнит. В конце концов, он не такой провидец, какой была Моргана, он просто так… спит иногда. И видит сны.  
\- Если вспомнишь, - хмурится Гаюс и не договаривает – все понятно без слов. Мерлин послушно кивает, натягивает рубашку, быстро умывается и, жуя что-то на ходу, бежит к Артуру. Солнце уже встало, надо взять королевский завтрак, подготовить одежду и… Ну, может быть даже немного замести пыль под коврик.

Артур не в духе. Затянувшаяся болезнь отца после всего, что произошло, – это ужасно… некстати, что ли, но нельзя же винить в этом Утера. Плохо всем, но просто ему немного сильнее остальных. Он пережил предательство любимой дочери, и даже неизвестно, жива Моргана или нет. Ради них всех Мерлин надеется, малодушно, конечно, что она мертва. Мертвым легче прощать. Добрая Моргана в его памяти слишком зыбкая – ее последующие поступки перевесили чашу весов.  
Артур переживает. Гвен словно маленький котенок суетится вокруг, Ланселот страдает, Гавейн пропадает по кабакам. Персиваль – молчаливая и преданная гора – не разговаривает, а только смотрит куда-то дальше души своими до странности светлыми глазами. Мерлин пытался с ним поговорить (ну это же Мерлин), но как-то не вышло.  
Артур переживает, Мерлин переживает из-за того, что переживает Артур, потому что он же мог раньше!.. вот тогда!.. и тогда тоже!.. но все закончилось так, как закончилось, и теперь Артур стал регентом, упрямо, до крика отказываясь короноваться. Они спорят каждый вечер, и Мерлин уже просто устает видеть всеобщее горе вокруг.

Каждый вечер, засыпая, он проваливается в темное озеро. Наверное, это воды Авалона, а может – пещеры друидов, но каждый раз к нему тянутся ласковые белые руки красивой женщины с огненными кудрями.  
Его душат тревога и незнание. Иногда он просыпается со слезами на глазах, а иногда его будит Гаюс.  
\- Мерлин, что-то случилось? – спрашивает Гвен.  
Если честно, то это скорее с ней самой «что-то случилось». Раньше всегда была Моргана, даже когда она перешла на сторону Моргаузы, Гвиневере было чем себя занять, ведь она до конца верила, что девушка, с которой они вместе выросли и дружили, может быть настолько жестокой, может… предать. Но сейчас ее нет, Артур отдалился, а к Ланселоту она не решается подойти. Мерлин, если честно, ее немного осуждает, но это же Мерлин – он не умеет говорить такую правду в лицо. Он слишком добрый и нелепый.  
\- Все в порядке, - улыбается ушами Мерлин, потому что хоть у кого-то что-то должно быть в порядке, пускай даже с виду. Выполнять всю самую сложную работу за остальных он уже давно привык.

\- Что случилось? – где-то через неделю в лоб спрашивает Артур. Мерлин думает, что не так уж он хорошо справляется, мнется и начинает мямлить. Артур устало махает рукой, мол, либо заткнись, либо говори нормально.  
\- Я плохо сплю, - выбирает самый нейтральный вариант Мерлин.  
\- Мерлин, - начинает заводиться Артур, - ты же помощник Гаюса, неужели не мог попросить что-нибудь?! Ты уже спалил мою рубашку и потерял один мой сапог! Самый лучший, между прочим! Знаешь, как сложно найти сейчас нормальные сапоги?  
\- Я просил, - искренне отвечает Мерлин. Они перепробовали все настойки, пока не поняли, что навязчивый кошмар упорнее, чем они.  
\- И что?  
\- Гаюс сказал, что у меня, наверное, душевная травма, - мужественно врет Мерлин. – Что я слишком впечатлительный. Он ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Артур презрительно фыркает и зарывается в бумаги. Он сейчас проводит уйму времени в обществе книг, бумаг и советников отца. Отдавать приказы и тренировать своих солдат, следовать поручениям Утера – это одно. Отдавать приказы самому, без него – совсем иное.  
Мерлину тяжело видеть это.

_Она шепчет ему свое имя на ухо, вьется вокруг, словно легкий ветер, эта неземная красавица, и Мерлин пытается спросить, друг она или нет.  
Но женщина лишь смеется и манит его в зеленые холмы. _

Мерлин нерешительно переминается с ноги на ногу, и в его глазах появляется это прелестное наивно-наглое выражение. Артур понимает, что сейчас его слуга начнет нести очередную ахинею, и даже не замечает, как насмешливо приподнимает бровь.  
\- Сир, мне надо отлучится на пару дней.  
Мерлин немного думает и добавляет:  
\- К матери.  
Артур тяжело вздыхает. Ему очень хочется сказать Мерлину, что он тупой придурок и не умеет врать. Правда, чтобы он там ни наврал, непоколебимая вера в то, что Мерлин просто снова сделает что-то нелепое и безвредное, позволяет отпустить его.  
Всего на пару дней.  
\- И найди мне перед отъездом приличного служку!  
\- Сир, в ведре и швабре нет ничего страшного! Король должен уметь все то, что и его люди! – начинает Мерлин. Он всегда просто начинает. Это особая способность Мерлина – начинать что-то говорить, от чего у Артура сразу появляется кислое выражение лица. Он просто начинает, а остальное происходит как-то само собой.  
\- Я умею пользоваться ведром и тряпкой, Мерлин.  
Артур смотрит так выразительно, взъерошено-сердито, и смешно поджимает губы. Мерлин чувствует невозможную нежность к этому идиоту-принцу и обещает вернуться поскорее. Ведь он просто не может долго быть вдали от него.

Мерлину показалось, что он узнал эти зеленые холмы из последнего сна. Они уже бывали там однажды, и теперь Мерлин упорно ищет тот самый вид, что пригрезился ему.  
\- Младший братец, - скалится из кустов лисица. У нее тощие бока, облезлый хвост, но глаза горят бешеным задором. – Младший братец, ты пришел к нам!  
\- Эмрис, - стрекочет малиновка.  
Зачарованный, Мерлин идет вслед за гомоном голосов, и в какой-то момент понимает, что прошел внутрь холма. Он вспоминает сказки матери и истории Гаюса, и в его сердце закрадывается страх. Ему совершенно не хочется провести здесь минуту и попасть обратно только через десять лет, но как бы он ни старался, попасть наружу у Мерлина не выходит.  
\- Ну что же ты, Эмрис, - с ласковой укоризной говорит рыжая красавица из сна.  
Мерлин стоит к ней спиной, но все равно уже знает, что это она. Не знает лишь, кто. И зачем.  
\- Маб, Эмрис. Мое имя – Маб, и это мое царство, - говорит она, протягивая Мерлину чашу с водой. Он берет и подозрительно нюхает, но вода как вода, и отчего-то ужасно вдруг хочется пить. Что плохого в глотке воды? И Мерлин отпивает из чаши.  
Королева фей едва заметно улыбается.

Гаюс немного нервно и испуганно подскакивает, когда дверь в его комнату распахивается, после чего ее ожидает громкая и недружелюбная встреча со стеной. Артур злой и весь какой-то помятый, хотя это слово и безраздельно принадлежит внешнему виду Мерлина.  
\- Где этот недоумок? – интонация у Артура та самая, которая появляется, когда он подсознательно беспокоится и не хочет этого признавать; слишком резкий тон и чеканка слов.  
\- Сэр, я знаю лишь то, что он сообщил нам обоим. И с тех пор от него не было вестей, - отвечает Гаюс, и вот в его голосе настоящее беспокойство.  
Со старика сталось бы и самому кинуться на поиски непутевого воспитанника, но долг врача и друга не позволяет ему надолго покидать Утера.  
\- Если через три дня его все еще здесь не будет, ему чертовски не повезет. В моих покоях ужасный бардак, - мрачно говорит Артур, пряча дурные предчувствия за привычное ворчание. С Мерлина сталось бы упасть с лошади и беспомощно валяться в какой-нибудь придорожной канаве, но ведь территорию королевства постоянно патрулируют. Уж одного недотепистого Мерлина в канаве за это время можно было заметить.  
Артур не хочет думать о возможных вероятностях, в которых Мерлина похищают, продают в рабство или убивают. Лучше просто… не надо. Еще есть несколько дней смутного беспокойства.

Мерлина клонит в сон. Он опускается на мягкую траву под деревом, думая, что минутка и все, но он засыпает, и ему начинают сниться удивительные сны.  
Моргана, прекрасная и добрая, как в самом начале, плачет у ладьи с телом Артура, а на губах у того легкая улыбка. Он мертв.  
Артур смотрит ему в глаза, поправляет волосы и говорит что-то – не разобрать.  
Моргана, злая и бесчеловечная, командует новыми легионами смерти вместе с черноволосым юнцом, чье лицо кажется очень знакомым.  
Дракон сжигает Камелот дотла, разоряет могилу Утера и улетает, пока сам Мерлин оплакивает Гаюса.  
Артур держит его руку в своей и называет его идиотом.  
Артур коронует Гвиневру королевой Камелота, а он молча покидает город, чтобы вернуться в него через несколько лет, безмолвно доказав свою правоту, когда Гвен покинет их.  
Артур…  
Чаще всего он видит именно его. И просыпаться уже совсем не хочется, хотя бы потому, что он потерял ощущение реальности и не помнит, что спит.

Маб меряет шагами свои покои. Ее одежды развиваются и еле слышно шелестят, как будто легкий ветер пролетает сквозь листья. Под босыми ногами мягко стелется трава, а на широкой постели спит Мерлин, и его сны отражаются в озере посреди комнаты.  
Королева фей не смотрит туда, еще не время. Эмрису просто надо увидеть все сны, что может дать ее страна, и тогда он сам уйдет отсюда.  
Маб нет дела до дел смертных, только ее собственные интересы волнуют древнюю королеву. Ей нет дела до того, как влияет ее магия на смертных, на то, что каждый день снаружи оборачивается годом внутри холмов.  
Но Эмрису суждено провести здесь десять земных дней, и так будет.

\- Артур!  
Во снах Мерлин прожил столько жизней, что чувствует себя дряхлым стариком. Он прожил столько жизней с Артуром рядом, что успел и возненавидеть его, и полюбить, и побыть ему лучшим другом, заменить отца и наставника, заменить всех в его жизни.  
Он просыпается с его именем и долго пытается собрать себя из всех тех Мерлинов, какими успел стать.  
\- Эмрис, ты изменился, - Маб обнимает его, она похожа на дуновение ветра. – Теперь ты готов.  
Мерлин смотрит в озеро, по нему бежит рябь воспоминаний, а потом он различает свое лицо. Свое новое лицо, так похожее на лицо отца.  
\- Что ты со мной сделала? – Мерлин не умеет быть злым, если ничего не грозит его любимым людям: в его голосе слышится лишь прелестное недоумение, когда он проводит лицу рукой, задевая короткую бороду.  
\- Если хочешь что-то получить, мальчик, ты должен отдать что-то взамен, - голос Маб раздается то совсем рядом, то далеко, словно мерцает. – Я взяла всего лишь десять лет, а могла забрать твое сердце, - она смеется, а когда замолкает, мир вокруг растворяется в тишине. Мерлин понимает, что он лежит на траве, и, кажется, его конь ржет где-то рядом. Наверное, это его конь. Ну, по крайне мере, Мерлин надеется на это. Красть чужого ему совсем не улыбается, равно как и идти пешком до города.  
Он провел десять лет во сне. В голове быстро мелькает мысль о том, что – О Боже, комната Артура заросла грязью, как это убирать! А потом приходит страх.  
Его не было десять лет.

Мерлин долго стоит на холме, с которого открывается вид на город, не решаясь войти в него. Что он увидит, когда попадет в Камелот? Жив ли еще Гаюс, Утер, что вообще творится в мире? И самое главное – что с Артуром.  
Он делает шаг, ведя лошадь под уздцы, потом еще один, и один… Все они даются ему с трудом, но он идет вперед, и с каждым движением становится только хуже. Внутри словно что-то ломается без конца, заканчивается – он не может точно сформулировать, что именно, но это плохо, очень-очень плохо.  
На городской площади он встречает Гвен. Она нисколько не изменилась, с искренним беспокойством, но как-то очень спокойно спрашивает, где его носило столько времени.  
\- Я волновалась! То есть, мы волновались. – Гвен всегда верна себе, эта суматошность в словах и руках и милые оговорки. – Артур себе места не находил. Ты же знаешь Артура, - ободряюще улыбается она, а Мерлин с недоумением и немного с завистью думает, как это так можно десять лет носить одно и то же платье, чтобы так же хорошо сохранилось – краска все такая же яркая. И вообще, она как будто бы не постарела ни на один день.  
Он входит в их с Гаюсом комнаты и с радостью обнаруживает там друга – живее всех живых, хотя и с некоторым недовольством держащегося за поясницу.  
\- Что случилось, Мерлин? – спрашивает тот, подслеповато щурясь и ища очки. Они оба понимают, что это подразумевает «почему так долго?» и «ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?».  
\- Я попал в ловушку, - просто отвечает Мерлин. Гаюс надевает очки.  
\- О Господи.  
\- Гаюс, когда я покинул Камелот? – с внезапным сомнением спрашивает Мерлин.  
\- Десять дней назад, но, боги, Мерлин, ты выглядишь на десять лет старше!  
Мерлину кажется, что его сердце пропустило удар. Другой. Десять ударов.  
\- Так оно и есть.

Артур, разумеется, страшно зол. В его комнатах и правда ужасный беспорядок, а про конюшни Мерлин и думать не желает. Но злость Артура проходит, когда он видит Мерлина, – такого, каким он стал.  
\- Меня поймала ведьма, - говорит Мерлин, теребя край рубахи.  
Он не может смотреть на Артура. Не после всего того, что он видел, чувствовал и… о боги, кажется, все еще чувствует.  
\- Я провел в ее владениях десять лет, - говорит Мерлин. – А тут прошло всего десять дней.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает наконец Артур, после затянувшейся паузы.  
«Сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было», - думает Мерлин, чувствуя, как магия течет у него внутри вместо крови. Она стала… легче; он понимает, что не будет теперь биться над каждым заклинанием всю ночь. Раньше были слова, а теперь он просто видит суть вещей.  
\- Постаревшим, - пожимает плечами Мерлин. Очень странно понимать, что они больше не ровесники.  
После того, как он хоронил Артура несчетное количество раз, был его советником, другом и возлюбленным; когда видел, как Моргана убивала их обоих и как оплакивала; как Гвен, коронованная, сбегала с Ланселотом, а Артур лишь горько смеялся. Несметное количество вероятностей, но у них всех была одна отправная точка – смерть Утера, его правда.  
Надо только подождать.

В какой-то момент Мерлин начинает думать, что лучше бы Маб забрала его сердце. Было бы не так тяжело смотреть на Артура и всех этих девушек и Гвен, и он даже смотрел в книге заклинаний про любовные чары, и… кажется, можно заканчивать уже на любовных чарах.  
Когда Утер узнает о случившимся, то он, кто бы сомневался, обвиняет во всем злых колдунов, врагов Камелота, которые, разумеется, таким образом хотели что-то не то сделать с Артуром, но хорошо, что им попался Мерлин.  
Артур недовольно что-то отвечает отцу, а Мерлин только передергивает плечами. Он видел ясный осенний день, а иногда шел дождь. Но это всегда было осенью.  
Он знает, что Утеру недолго осталось, и отчего-то грустно видеть, что даже близость смерти не может исправить его.  
В королевстве начинается сбор летнего урожая. (Но, правда, лучше бы ведьма забрала его сердце)

Артур замечает хандру Мерлина и пытается тактично выяснить, что не так. Ну, все же знают, какой тактичный принц Артур: прямо как осадная башня перед воротами окруженного замка.  
Мерлин рассеяно отвечает что-то про то, что это все ужасно грязные полы в королевских покоях. Они не дают ему спать, преследуют его день и ночь. Артур смотрит с сомнением, но это же Мерлин. Порой принцу кажется, что словами «ну это же Мерлин» можно объяснить все поведение этого недоумка – и все поймут.  
\- Что вы делаете, сэр? – удивленно, но с явным удовольствием в голосе спрашивает Мерлин, зайдя следующим утром в покои Артура.  
Тот деловито собирает тряпкой воду из опрокинутого ведра. Волшебник смотрит на это с видом «ну-ты-же-делаешь-все-неправильно!», и очень хорошо, что Артур слишком занят, чтобы это заметить. Смерть от половой тряпки не самая привлекательна. И уж точно она не вписывается в возможное будущее.  
\- Я же говорил, - пыхтя, отвечает принц, - что умею пользоваться ведром и тряпкой!  
\- О, да, я вижу, - радостно отвечает Мерлин, умиленно глядя на лужу, которая и не думает уменьшаться.  
И уже с запозданием соображает, что Артур пытался помочь ему. Артур. Пытался помыть пол. Мерлину начинает казаться, что не только он сошел с ума.

Если бы Мерлин спросил дракона, то тот, бесспорно, снова просто сказал бы про судьбу, две стороны одной монеты и так далее. Скорее всего, добавил бы, что им суждено быть вместе. Он любит это постоянно повторять.  
Но Мерлин никогда не смотрел на все эти предсказания с такой точки зрения. Надо сказать, что она его немного… смущает.  
Первой осенней ночью он видит во сне Маб, она танцует среди деревьев, рыжие волосы вьются кольцами, а за ней следует ее диковинная свита.  
\- Эмрис, - шепчет она, втягивая его в свой танец. – Эмрис, почему ты медлишь?  
Мерлин хочет ей сказать, что Артур считает его лишь недоумком, он начинает говорить, но смех Маб заглушает его слова, он становится все громче и громче, и наконец Мерлин просыпается – мокрый, голодный и сердитый, немного от того, что его разбудили, немного от того, что он, кажется, успел во сне признаться во всех тяжких грехах. В смысле, в том, что у него что-то есть к Артуру. Кстати, об Артуре.  
Принц стоит рядом, его самодовольная улыбка какая-то искусственная, а рядом валяется многострадальное ведро Гаюса, столь хорошо знакомое Мерлину.  
\- Сейчас полдень, Мерлин, полдень! Где тебя черти носили. Десять лет прошло, а ты совсем не изменился, - натянуто шутит Артур. Но ведь он прав, с внезапной тоской думает Мерлин. Прошло десять лет, но он не чувствует этого, не понимает, не может вести себя соответственно и все такое. Как он может так измениться за десять дней, которые принесли только боль?

Жизнь постепенно втягивается в привычное русло. В городе все с сочувствием смотрят на Мерлина, слухи быстро распространяются. Ему пожимают руки, кивают, а он просто не знает, как на все это реагировать. В конце концов, внутри он все еще несчастный молодой волшебник с разбитым сердцем. Или полагается сперва быть безответно влюбленным? В общем-то, применительно к Артуру можно сразу приступать к стадии разбитого сердца и начинать работать с осколками.  
Увы, это все хорошо только в теории.  
\- Мерлин, ты сова. Ты самая настоящая сова – лохматый и сонный! – раздраженно кричит Артур. – Мы едем на охоту, - уже спокойнее говорит он. – Мне надо передохнуть от твоего идиотизма.  
Мерлину очень хочется сказать, что в таком случае охота – изначально провальный вариант. Если бы он это сказал, Артур ответил бы – я знаю. И события начали развиваться немного быстрее, но Мерлин молчит и начинает собирать вещи.  
Где-то вдали среди холмов тонкие белые руки обнимают горячую шею дракона, и Маб шепчет в ясный полдень:  
\- Началось.

Они все-таки едут на охоту. Вроде, все не так уж плохо, точнее – все как обычно. В какой-то момент они начинаются цапаться, и Мерлин уже и правда думает, что все как раньше, можно забыть и перестать об этом всем думать, но тут Артур в сердцах бросает:  
\- А еще ты разговариваешь во сне!..  
\- И? – нерешительно уточняет Мерлин, совсем не уверенный, что хочет знать правду.  
Взгляд Артура, немного злой и очень насмешливый, вдруг смягчается. Мерлину кажется, что он слышит шепот и легкий звонкий смех в шелесте листвы, а потом мир на мгновение замирает, Артур сгребает его в охапку и, и…  
\- И ты правда считаешь меня настолько идиотом, чтобы не заметить твоих страдающих взглядов и вздохов, Мерлин?  
\- О.  
Смех вокруг становится более явным, пока Мерлин сконфуженно прячет лицо где-то в районе артурова плеча. Принц вроде бы никуда не торопится, просто стоит, обнимает его – о, чёрт возьми, он его _обнимает_ , - и дышит подозрительно четко и размеренно.  
\- Ну, - начинает Мерлин нерешительно. – Я…  
\- Не будь такой девчонкой, Мерлин, - сердито отвечает Артур.  
Это уже его коронная фраза на любой охоте, кажется, но тут ситуация и все это. Мерлину кажется, что он сошел с ума. Или Артура заколдовали. У него еще есть десять тысяч вариантов, потому что он не слишком-то привык верить в простые хорошие вещи. Например, в то, что внезапно один давний сон может стать явью.  
Что будущее выберет именно эту дорожку.  
Что Артур поцелует его посреди лесной полянки.  
И что это все будет – не так хорошо, как могло бы быть, но будет куда лучше того будущего, в котором приходится убивать Моргану, например. Ах да, им еще надо позаботиться о Моргане. И осенние дожди скоро. И…  
\- Я считаю тебя тем идиотом, который, - немного беспомощно начинает Мерлин, - только что совершил самый дурацкий поступок в своей жизни?  
\- Мерлин! – сердито бросает Артур и перестает его обнимать.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - торопливо начинает тараторить тот. – Королевским идиотом, который только что поцеловал меня?  
\- Уже лучше, - ухмыляется Артур. Мерлин думает, что знает, что произойдет дальше. И просто молча улыбается. Смех в листьях затихает и наступает тишина. Волшебная такая тишина, знаете, особенная, которая есть в жизни всех счастливых людей.  
Ведь будущее может немного подождать, правда.


End file.
